


Lessons of Another Sort

by Ariyana



Category: Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love (1996), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Courtesan Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Loki must complete one last Coming of Age task, lose his virginity to one of the Royal Courtesans. He's none to happy with this particular task. Originally written for livejournal community Norsekink prompt.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Originally I intended the courtesan to be an original character but then the characterization began to feel like the main character from Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love. Thus I decided to make this a crossover AUish thing. It’s not necessary to have seen the other movie to understand this story. Though I highly recommend watching it as it is a good movie in general.  
<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kama_Sutra:_A_Tale_of_Love>
> 
> Loki would be a teenager in this story, with the courtesan being roughly two to three years older.
> 
> Originally this story was written for a prompt on Livejournal Community Norsekink. Specifically this prompt! <https://norsekink.livejournal.com/6119.html?thread=10878183#t10878183>

It was a tradition, all a part of coming of age for any Prince of Asgard. Odin himself, had even been subject to it in his youth so very long ago. Thus Thor and Loki were of course never exempted from such traditions. It was as normal as the traditional first hunt and the feast that followed. It was just expected that the first time an Asgardian Prince lay with a woman, that that woman would be a royal courtesan. 

A notion that didn’t quite sit well with the younger prince of Asgard. The idea of lying with a stranger for the first time felt undignified....it almost rang of desperation. As if he were incapable of stirring desire in a woman, that one had to be ordered to give herself to him. Though the fact that his elder brother and his father had both carried out the tradition before him with no hesitance at all, gave Loki little room to maneuver his way out of it. Though that hadn’t stopped him from attempting to circumvent that particular aspect of coming of age. However Odin was firm and would not be swayed.

“Nay, my son. I will not give you leave to dismiss a tradition.” Odin had told him sternly. 

Loki merely looked downcast as his protests were shut down, looking severe that he had lost the argument. Even if he knew he would from the start. There was no winning arguments with Odin when it came to fulfilling traditions and duties. A strong sigh escaped Odin’s lips as he placed a reassuring hand on his younger son’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Come now, my son. Do not look so stricken. You look as if I have consigned you to death. There are far worse fates than spending the night in the arms of a beautiful maiden.” He spoke again, a subtle gentleness creeping into his tone.

“_Why _must the maiden be a _courtesan_?” Loki questioned again, his distaste for the term ‘courtesan’ showing on his face.

“Because the blind cannot lead the blind.” Odin replied with a sigh, before calling out for the group of women to be brought into the chamber to be viewed by him and Loki.

Loki continued to look disgruntled as several young women were led inside and formed a line before him and his father. They were all beautiful women, likely only a few years older than him. Most were blond, blue eyed with perfectly ivory colored skin, save one. His eyes fell upon one with long dark hair, brown eyes that spoke of playful mischief and beautifully tanned skin. A stark contrast to his own pale skin.

“Go on. Choose your companion for the night.” His father urged, lightly nudging him forward. So that he might inspect the ladies a bit closer.

Slowly he walked in front of them, making his way down the line until he stopped before the one who stood out among the group. He could easily admit she was lovely, but she certainly didn’t fit with the normal picture of Asgardian beauty. Yet, she held herself with a confidence and self assurance that the other women in the line seemed to lack as if being a mere courtesan was truly beneath her. Suffice it to say, she peaked his curiosity.

“What is your name, my lady?” He asked her directly.

“It is Maya, my lord.” She replied, her voice thick with a foreign accent he was not quite familiar with.

He glanced over his shoulder, giving his father a questioning look.

“Ah, Maya. I believe she was recently acquired from Midgard.” Odin said, answering his son’s unspoken question. “She has been properly trained in Asgardian ways, yes?” He asked the servant that had led the women into his chambers.

“She has, my King.” the servant replied, simply.

Odin merely nodded in acknowledgement, before returning his gaze to Loki. “Is she your choice?” He asked curiously.

At the question, Loki looked back to Maya. A Midgardian? Instantly he wondered how much she knew of he and Thor’s reputations within the realm. Surely she could not be bias in her opinions of him and his brother. Perhaps she would not sit in judgement of him, if he failed to perform to expectations for that night. After a long moment, he looked back toward his father.

“Yes, she is.” He said with a slight nod of his head.

Odin nodded toward the servant, he quickly ushered Maya and the other women out of the room, giving the Allfather and his son their privacy. Once alone, Odin closed the small distance between him and Loki and placed both hands on his teenage son’s shoulders.

“Do be kind to the lady.” Odin said, a small teasing smile forming on his lips.

Loki looked away momentarily feeling his face become heated. The last thing he wanted was for his father to see him looking embarrassed.

“I shall take great care, father.” Loki said, still keeping his eyes averted.

For a moment, Odin’s expression grew more serious as he lightly squeezed his son’s shoulder so that he might look upon his face directly. Reluctantly Loki returned his father’s gaze, trying his best not to look like a flustered young boy.

“Loki, my son. You are on the threshold of passing into manhood. I’m quite proud of you. I know you have worked hard. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed.” 

Loki couldn’t stop his eyes from slightly widening at his father’s words. It wasn’t often he heard any praise come from Odin’s lips that was not for his brother, Thor. Thus for a moment, he could feel his heart swell with pride.

“Thank you, father.” He replied with the first smile to grace his lips, since he had first entered the room to talk his way out of completing the last Coming of Age tradition. Even if he was _ still _unsure if he could carry out the task at hand.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maya talk, trying to feel each other out.

Still feeling that surge of pride from his father’s words, Loki made his way toward his chambers. Though the euphoria was beginning to wear off quickly as the realization of what he had to do was beginning to press down on him. He still didn’t like the notion of having a woman bed him, simply because she was ordered to do so. Perhaps it wouldn’t be such an issue with him, if women had ever shown that kind of interest in him on their own. It was always evident when they were out at the training ring, whom the girls were fawning over. There were always plenty of coy giggles and excited whispers when it came to Thor and even Fandral had his own gathering of adoring fans. 

Then there was the second Prince, who wasn’t the strongest warrior, but a sorcerer. Even though the Allfather himself knew magic, there were still whispers that his second son may as well be a daughter. By the time he reached his quarters, he found his good mood unraveling and once again a frown formed on his face.

Quietly he stepped into his room, to find the dark haired Midgardian sitting in a chair near his bed, sipping wine from a goblet as she waited for him to make his entrance. Her dark gaze fell upon him and he found himself inhaling a deep breath. His nerves threatening to get the better of him.

“My lord.” She said, placing the goblet on a small table by her chair and easily climbing to her feet. “You honor me with your favor this night.” She added, the words slipping from her lips in a deceptive sincerity.

Instinctively his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her. Lies were quickly becoming one of his specialties. Thus he could tell a lie when he heard one. Though if it were anyone else she had spoken to, he doubted they would be able to tell she was lying, for she was just that good. 

“You needn’t lie to me, my lady. I know my brother is the one many women would rather seek out. ” He replied, studying her closely for her reaction.

Maya simply scoffed, though her eyes shined with amusement. “My lord, sells himself short.” she said, stepping closer. “I have no designs on your brother. Do you truly think so little of yourself that you would believe you are undesirable?” She asked, searching his eyes.

“Of course not!” He snapped, feeling a bit flustered that she had managed to turn things on him that quickly. “Besides you are merely here because you are obligated to follow my orders.”

“I am here because I chose to be.” She said simply, making no move to elaborate.

Loki frowned debating if he should demand she explain herself or not, without thinking he stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed upon her face. “What do you mean by that?”

She shook her head, and closed the gap between them. Lightly she pressed herself against him, her eyes remaining locked with his. “They asked me if I wanted to be among the women presented to you. I was not ordered.”

Confusion colored his face as he looked into her eyes. Those words were true, though he could not seem to comprehend what sort of game she was playing or what end results she was seeking.

“I am not plotting against you, Odinson....” she trailed off, looking away from him. “I was merely curious what you might be like.” She admitted after a moment.

Still confused he placed a hand under her chin to guide her gaze back to him. There was something in those brown depths of hers that he just could not read. Either because it was buried so deeply, or because he had no experience to put a name to what he saw. “How did you know I would choose you?” He asked, again he scrutinized her.

“I did not  _ know _ that you would. I only  _ hoped _ that you would.”

Hope? It seemed like such a foreign concept when she spoke of it. He still wasn’t sure what to make of her. It felt like he was being deceived, yet her words were like warm honey to his ears. He hadn’t even realized that he had started to shake his head as he looked down into her mesmerizing brown eyes.

“Why would you hope for such a thing?” He questioned, his hands moving to loosely grasp her shoulders.

“Is there any reason why I should not want to meet a prince?” She easily countered, a playful gleam twinkling in her eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment, feeling unsure of her. Her replies were puzzling and maddening, yet he found her intriguing. Mostly because of the fact that he just couldn’t seem to  _ really read _ her, the way he could with others around his age. She was truly a mystery to him. He couldn’t fathom how someone as sharp as she was proving to be, could end up a mere courtesan.

“How did someone like you end up a courtesan of all things?” He asked, his fingers unconsciously tightening their grasp on her shoulders.

“I made a choice.” She answered, lightly resting her hands against his chest. She leaned forward into him, lifting her head up so that the tip of her nose lightly brushed against the bottom of his chin. Her eyes focusing in on his lips. “Being a courtesan, doesn’t mean I am some mindless passive little flower.” she whispered against the side of his chin, teasingly she flicked her tongue against his skin.

He suppressed a shudder, though his back stiffened at how daring she was being with him. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he allowed his hands to slide off her shoulders, experimentally traveling down her sides, feeling the softness of her skin and the way the fabric of her dress clung to her curves. Part of him wanted to push her away for such cruel teasing, trying to convince him that she desired him, but another part of him wanted to pull her closer still. 

“What does it mean then?” He asked, shifting so that his cheek brushed against her lips.

Finally his hands settled at her waist, while his half lidded gaze stared at her full lips. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry, instinctively he licked his lips to restore moisture. It was in that moment that she crushed her lips to his in a hard and demanding kiss. His first  _ actual  _ kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips, which he parted with a gasp and before he realized what was happening, she had deepened the kiss between them. He wrapped his arms more fully around her, pulling her closer as his tongue mimicked her tongue’s movements. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with a willingness to learn. A willingness that Maya seem to happily oblige, showing him the answer to his question rather than simply telling him.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seeks to learn from Maya. The lesson gets heated in the best way.

Loki found himself lost in his thoughts as his fingers lazily traced patterns over Maya’s bare shoulder blade. Her head rested against his bare chest, while her arm draped over his waist. It was only now that they were lying in his bed, stark naked only scarcely covered with the linen sheets that Loki began to realize what his father meant about ‘the blind cannot lead the blind’. It went without saying that he knew the basic mechanics when it came to sex, but some of the things that Maya had done were definitely things he hadn’t even considered. She had certainly proven that she truly _ wasn’t _ a mindless passive little flower. Offering resounding proof by what she had been able to drag out of him, despite him being a novice.

“If I asked you to teach me more of these Midgardian ways of yours, would you?” He asked, his hand moving up to brush her long strands of dark hair out of her face.

She glanced upward, a small smirk curling at the corners of her lips. “I would, but it would take longer than one night to show you some of the things I know.” She laughed and he found he couldn’t resist bringing his other hand up to run his forefinger over her mouth. Playfully she caught his finger between her teeth, causing him to inhale sharply. She was very talented with those lips and that tongue of hers. The memory was still very fresh in his mind and he could feel his body beginning to reawaken with the mere thought.

There was a power to be held in such actions. He hadn’t realized just how much power until he had felt her warm depths pulsing around him, milking him for all he was worth. In that moment, she could have asked him for all the nine realms and he would have vowed to give them to her. Feeling bolder than he had been when they first started, he pulled his finger away and bent to claim her lips with his own. He could feel her hand move up to grasp the nape of his neck as she yielded to him. Easily he shifted them on the bed, so that she was lying on her back with his weight settled on top of her. There were no protests from her side as she handed control over to him, melting into the kiss they were locked in, while she lifted her leg to brush against his.

After a while he pulled back with a mischievous smile stretched across his face. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip, looking up at him with an indulgent gaze. “What would you have me teach you, Loki?” She asked him, all formality between them dropped considering the intimate position they were in. Not that he minded in this instance as the intimacy seem to make him momentarily forget that tradition demanded this encounter.

Again he traced his finger over her lips, his green eyes drawn to her mouth. “I wish to know what other uses my mouth might be put toward.” He told her softly, leaning down to brush his lips over her cheek, before burying his face into the crook of her neck. He felt her inhale sharply beneath him. Experimentally he flicked his tongue against her skin, before impulsively suckling at the spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Her body arched into him, her fingers working their way into the back of his hair. She released a breathy moan in approval of his exploring in the way she had done to him earlier.

“You seem to be doing a good job of discovering uses on your own...” She spoke, between soft gasps and low moans caused by his slowly running his tongue across her collarbone before trailing wet kisses down her sternum. Admittedly he _ liked _ knowing he could have just as much effect on her as she had on him. “Is the student looking to surpass the teacher?” She managed to pant out, gripping his shoulder tightly as he bent his head down to her chest.

“Perhaps...” He mumbled, his lips still pressed against her skin. “Turnabout _ is _ fair play.” He added, before running his tongue along the curve of her breast. That move earning another sharp gasp from her as her fingers twined into his hair. 

He knew she had liked it earlier when his hands had massaged and molded her breasts, so he decided to up the ante by taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth to suckle upon. She arched into him, a deep groan escaping passed her lips. A clear signal that he was on the right track. All the little sounds she made he took as encouragement to continue on, running his tongue teasingly across her soft skin until he could give her other nipple similar treatment. He smiled against her skin when he felt her body shudder and another moan escaped her lips.

“It seems the Silver tongued liar has other uses for his silver tongue.” She lightly teased, while running her fingers through his smooth black hair.

He glanced up at her with a grin, rather liking her assessment of his budding skills. He had prided himself on recognizing liars, while cultivating his own skills at wordplay. The idea that he might earn yet another reputation regarding his silver tongue was amusing and quite a delicious thought.

“Hmm, so it would seem.” He murmured, pressing teasing kisses down the center of her body, starting from between her perfect bosom, down the middle of her flat tummy. His lips only pausing, so that his tongue could playfully flicker over her navel, before dipping into her belly button. Once again she arched into him, another moan escaping her parted lips. Soon his fingers grazed over the skin of her abdomen, leading down to a small triangular patch of well groomed brown hair. Slowly he drug his forefinger down the slit of her folds, causing her to gasp, while parting her thighs for him. Earlier, she had made him come completely undone with just her mouth alone. He had watched with rapt attention as she parted her lovely lips and took his cock into her mouth, suckling him until he felt his toes curl and he was ready to explode.

Experimentally his fingers parted her wet folds, allowing him to tease her clit. She instantly groaned, causing him to smile mischievously. “You like that, do you?” He asked playfully.

“Mmm, I do.” She replied, grabbing his wrist to move his hand in a circular motion. “But that feels even better.” She added, guiding him in his efforts to push her over the edge.

He took her words to heart as he sought to hone his skills. Softly he pressed the pad of his thumb against her nub and began rubbing it in circular motions, while slowly he pushed two fingers inside her scorching depths. Her body shuddered in response, so he started to thrust his fingers into her, all the while rubbing her clit. The combination earning him a loud mewling from her as she pressed her head into the pillow, while snapping her eyes shut.

“My lord is a fast learner.” She panted, rolling her head from side to side, the tension in her body building.

He absolutely loved the sounds she was making, that he increased the pace in which he moved his fingers within her. His efforts rewarded with more of her mewls and growls sipping from her lips. Suddenly he felt her body tense ad shudder as she clawed at the bedding. He chuckled as he pulled his fingers free of her and licked them clean of her essences. She tasted as good as felt, that he found himself groaning as he finally positioned himself fully between her legs. His hands grasping her inner thighs as he ran the flat of his tongue through her folds, lapping up her juices. She cried out his name as her hands moved to his hair and grasped it tightly. He only slightly grimaced from the sharp pain, but he knew he was on the right track as he continued to lap and lick at her folds, his tongue teasing her clit, by tracing circles over it.

He still could not believe how deliciously sweet she tasted. Greedily he began suckling at her clit and folds, seeking to drink up as much of her essences as he could. Again she shuddered as she rolled her hips against his face, while keeping her hands on his head.

“Truly, you have a talented tongue, Loki.” She groaned, her breathing grew labored as she neared yet another release.

Feeling the tension in her body return, he decided to plunge his tongue inside her, licking and lapping at wet depths, while his nose brushed against her folds. His moved down to grasp her tight buttocks as he lifted her up to give himself even more access to her inner treasures. 

“Loki!” She cried out, her eyes opening wide as the angle brought her that much closer to yet another finish.

Soon he was using both his fingers and his tongue to ravish her, until she tensed once more, her body practically convulsing as she was rocked to her very core. Greedily he drank up her freshly spilled juices, licking her folds clean of the mess he had made. Once his thirst for her was satisfied, he sat up enough to grasp his cock, slowly he stroked his shaft, pushing his foreskin back to reveal the reddish pink tip.

He didn’t have to say a word for her to know, what he was intending to do. Still trying to catch her breath, she panted at feeling the tip of his erection brush through her folds. Before she could utter a word, he swiftly pushed inside her, burying himself to the root. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned over her to claim her lips in a demanding kiss, forcing her to taste herself on his tongue. After a few moments, he began thrusting inside her, his pelvis repeating crashing into hers. 

The room quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping together, along with muffled moans. Her hands moved up to grasp at his shoulders and rub over his back as their bodies repeatedly collided. Soon she was breaking the kiss between them to cry out his name again as her body tensed and shuddered beneath him. The feeling of her throbbing cunt squeezing around his cock, quickly had him chasing his own release as he moved faster and more recklessly against her.

“Maya!” He cried out as his cock erupted yet again, his seed shooting out in several spurts within her hot depths. He continued to thrust into her several more times, milking himself with her throbbing inner walls. Until finally he collapsed on top of her. Gently she rubbed his back as he struggled to catch his breath. The gesture quite soothing to him. Finally he lifted his head up from the crook of her neck, to gaze into her beautiful dark eyes. Lightly he rested his forehead against hers in an affectionate gesture. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek in turn as she smiled at him.

“That was amazing, my lord.” She whispered, a definite sincerity to her voice and eyes.

He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride growing inside him for being able to please her, the way she had been able to please him. The encounter with Maya not only giving him a boost in confidence in what he could offer a partner, but also giving him insight to what power could be held over another through intimacy. She definitely taught him a lesson that he could foresee himself using in the future. Whether it be with her or other partners. Though he definitely foresaw himself calling upon her again in the not so distant future as there was much he wanted to learn from her. And well if he were being honest with himself, he hoped to keep her as a companion as he didn’t want anyone else touching her.

“My beautiful, Maya…” He murmured, pressing a possessive kiss to her lips. She simply returned his kiss, seemingly more than willing to give herself over to him. He was the first man to spark her interest, since the death of her beloved. Thus she couldn’t see herself belonging to anyone else but him, while residing in the strange realm of Asgard.

“I am yours for as long as you will have me.” She whispered, playfully.

“Good.” He replied with a teasing lilt to his tone. “I am not known for my sharing nature.” He lightly jest.

She merely laughed. Who could have ever predicted that a pair of tricksters would find such bliss in each other’s arms? He was quite glad that he had chosen her, he was even more grateful that his father had not let him talk himself out of the experience he had just had. If not for the Coming of Age tradition, he likely never would have met Maya and his world would have been just a bit duller for it.


End file.
